mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ten Commandments
The Ten Commandments 1956, directed by Cecil B. DeMille (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The Egyptian Prince, Moses, learns of his true heritage as a Hebrew and his divine mission as the deliverer of his people. *Charlton Heston - Moses *Yul Brynner - Rameses *Anne Baxter - Nefretiri *Edward G. Robinson - Dathan *Yvonne De Carlo - Sephora *Debra Paget - Lilia *John Derek - Joshua *Cedric Hardwicke - Sethi (as Sir Cedric Hardwicke) *Nina Foch - Bithiah *Martha Scott - Yochabel *Judith Anderson - Memnet *Vincent Price - Baka *John Carradine - Aaron *Olive Deering - Miriam *Douglass Dumbrille - Jannes *Frank DeKova - Abiram *Henry Wilcoxon - Pentaur *Eduard Franz - Jethro *Donald Curtis - Mered *Lawrence Dobkin - Hur Ben Caleb *H.B. Warner - Amminadab *Julia Faye - Elisheba *Lisa Mitchell - Jethro's Daughter *Noelle Williams - Jethro's Daughter *Joanna Merlin - Jethro's Daughter *Pat Richard - Jethro's Daughter *Joyce Vanderveen - Jethro's Daughter *Diane Hall - Jethro's Daughter *Abbas El Boughdadly - Rameses' Charioteer *Fraser C. Heston - The Infant Moses (as Fraser Clarke Heston) *John Miljan - The Blind One *Francis McDonald - Simon *Ian Keith - Rameses I *Paul De Rolf - Eleazar *Woody Strode - King of Ethiopia (as Woodrow Strode) *Tommy Duran - Gershom *Eugene Mazzola - Rameses' Son *Ramsay Hill - Korah *Joan Woodbury - Korah's Wife *Esther Brown - Princess Tharbis *Rushdy Abaza - (as Rushti Abaza) *Dorothy Adams - Slave Woman / Hebrew at Golden Calf / Hebrew at Rameses' Gate *Eric Alden - High Ranking Officer / Taskmaster / Slave / Officer *E.J. André - Sheik of Hazerath *Babette Bain - Little Miriam *Baynes Barron - Taskmaster *Kay Bell - Taskmaster / Red-Bearded Slave *Mary Benoit - Guardian of the Prince / Court Woman / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Mother *Henry Brandon - Commander of the Hosts *Robert Carson - Eleazar as an Adult *Bobby Clark - Little Boy in Exodus (as Robert Clark) *Rus Conklin - Whip-Scarred Brick-Carrier / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent *Mike Connors - Amalekite Herder (as Touch Connors) *Henry Corden - Sheik of Sinai *Edna Mae Cooper - Woman of the Court *Kem Dibbs - Corporal *Maude Fealy - Slave Woman / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor *Mimi Gibson - The Blind One's Granddaughter *Diane Gump - Slave *Nancy Hale - Court Lady in Pool *June Jocelyn - Court Lady / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Wife of Overseer *Richard Kean - Old Hebrew at Moses' House / Hebrew Toward Corridor *Gail Kobe - Pretty Slave Girl *Fred Kohler Jr. - Foreman *Kenneth MacDonald - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Slave *Peter Mamakos - Chief Driver *Irene Martin - Tuya *George Melford - Hebrew at Golden Calf / Nobleman *John Merton - Architect's Assistant *Amena Mohamed - Architect's Assistant *Paula Morgan - Hebrew Woman / Slave Woman *Dorothy Neumann - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Slave / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent *John Parrish - Sheik of Rephidim *Rodd Redwing - Taskmaster / Hebrew at Golden Calf *Addison Richards - Fan Bearer *Keith Richards - Hebrew at Golden Calf / Courtier / Slave / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Overseer *Marcoreta Starr - Slave / Hebrew at Golden Calf *Onslow Stevens - Lugal *Clint Walker - Sardinian Captain *Amanda Webb - Hebrew at Golden Calf / Young Woman / Hebrew in Exodus *Frank Wilcox - Wazir *Jeane Wood - Slave / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Hebrew at Golden Calf *Abdullah Abbas - Taskmaster (uncredited) *Gorgen Raymond Aghayan - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Ahmed Salah Sayed Ahmed - Slave (uncredited) *Luis Alberni - Old Hebrew at Moses' House (uncredited) *Lillian Albertson - Slave (uncredited) *Barbara Aler - Lady from Edon / Priestess / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Ted Allan - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Herb Alpert - Drummer on Mt. Sinai (uncredited) *Claire Andre - Slave (uncredited) *Dorothy Andre - Slave (uncredited) *Michael Ansara - Taskmaster (uncredited) *Bart Antinora - Slave (uncredited) *Alan Aric - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Joel Ashley - Taskmaster (uncredited) *Maria Elena Aza - Dancing Girl (uncredited) *William Bagdad - Slave (uncredited) *Vicki Bakken - Egyptian Courtesan (uncredited) *Peter Baldwin - Courtier (uncredited) *Patti Ballon - Hebrew Girl at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Judith Barrett - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Norman Bartold - Signalman (uncredited) *Betty Bassett - Court Woman (uncredited) *Jack Baston - Fan Bearer (uncredited) *Arthur Batanides - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *George Baxter - 2nd Wazir (uncredited) *Prudence Beers - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Don Bender - Young Boy (uncredited) *Marc Bender - Child Slave (uncredited) *Richard Bender - Granary Child / Child Slave (uncredited) *Rita Bennett - Slave (uncredited) *Steven Benson - Little Boy in Exodus (uncredited) *Dehl Berti - Pharaoh's Manservant / Architect's Assistant (uncredited) *Robert Bice - Sergeant (uncredited) *Jan Bradley - Court Lady / Slave / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Harriett Brest - Hebrew in Exodus (uncredited) *Cindy Brown - Slave (uncredited) *Linda Sue Brown - Girl with Doll (uncredited) *Naaman Brown - Ethiopian (uncredited) *Wanda Brown - Slave (uncredited) *Zev Bufman - Slave / Hebrew in Exodus / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Rexford Burnett - Slave (uncredited) *Polly Burson - Slave (uncredited) *Iris Burton - Dancer (uncredited) *Herbert Butterfield - Royal Physician (uncredited) *Lillian Buyeff - Mother (uncredited) *Tim Cagney - Gershom, Age 6 (uncredited) *Florine Carlan - Hebrew Woman (uncredited) *Cliff Carnell - Edomite Ambassador (uncredited) *Larry Chance - Taskmaster at Brick Pits (uncredited) *Anna Cheselka - Extra (uncredited) *Babs Christie - Jethro's Daughter (uncredited) *Ken Christy - Slave (uncredited) *Adalet Cimcoz - Nefretiri (voice) (uncredited) *Shari Clark - Slave / Hebrew Toward Corridor (uncredited) *Elizabeth Cloud-Miller - Old Hebrew Woman at Moses' House (uncredited) *Fred Coby - Taskmaster / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Peter Coe - Egyptian Soldier (uncredited) *Lesley-Marie Colburn - Slave Child (uncredited) *Edward Colebrook - Slave (uncredited) *Zebedy Colt - Slave (uncredited) *John Compton - Slave (uncredited) *Roger Creed - Taskmaster / Slave / Baka's Guard (uncredited) *John F. Cretan - Courtier / Slave / Hebrew Toward Corridor (uncredited) *Dorothy Crider - Hebrew in Exodus (uncredited) *Dean Cromer - Courtier (uncredited) *Kio Cuddy - Priestess (uncredited) *Fairy Cunningham - Court Lady / Slave (uncredited) *Jack Cunningham - Spearman (uncredited) *Tony Dante - Libyan Captain (uncredited) *Jann Darlyn - Swimmer (uncredited) *Steve Darrell - Man with Bedding (uncredited) *Frankie Darro - Slave (uncredited) *Madelyn Darrow - Court Lady in Pool (uncredited) *James Davies - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Terence de Marney - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Adeline De Walt Reynolds - Frail Old Lady (uncredited) *Cecil B. DeMille - Narrator (uncredited) *Vera Denham - Slave / Hebrew in Dathan's Tent / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *John Diggs - Babylonian Ambassador (uncredited) *Sophie Dimitry - Slave (uncredited) *Allan Douglas - Hebrew in Exodus / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *John Drexel - Courtier (uncredited) *Robert Dumas - Palace Guard (uncredited) *Margie Duncan - Slave (uncredited) *Marjie Duncan - Slave (uncredited) *Edward Earle - Slave (uncredited) *Mohamed El Deeb - Elder (uncredited) *Mah Salah Eldin - Treasury Guard (uncredited) *Henry A. Escalante - Taskmaster / Palace Guard (uncredited) *Hanaf Abou Esma - Treasury Guard (uncredited) *Anthony Eustrel - First High Priest (uncredited) *Charles Evans - Councillor (uncredited) *Luigi Faccuito - Dancer (uncredited) *Matty Fain - Slave (uncredited) *Gamel Faris - Sergeant (uncredited) *Richard Farnsworth - Chariot Driver (uncredited) *Franklyn Farnum - High Official (uncredited) *Frank Fayad - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Tido Fedderson - Court Lady (uncredited) *Lila Finn - Slave (uncredited) *Jack Fleming - Servant (uncredited) *Mary Elizabeth Forbes - Hebrew Woman / Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Eddie Foster - Slave (uncredited) *Mona Fouad - Slave (uncredited) *Vera Francis - Nubian Slave (uncredited) *John Frederick - Officer / Egyptian Captain (uncredited) *Robert Fuller - Extra (uncredited) *Kathy Garver - Rachel (uncredited) *Paul Gary - Slave (uncredited) *Anthony George - Slave (uncredited) *Leonard George - Slave (uncredited) *Hal Gerard - Slave / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Jeanne Gerson - Slave Woman with Donkey / Hebrew in Exodus (uncredited) *Emily Getchell - Old Hebrew Woman / Woman at Moses' House (uncredited) *Jo Gilbert - Slave (uncredited) *Richard Gilden - Hebrew in Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Andy Glick - Hebrew Boy at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Joe Gold - Egyptian Guard (uncredited) *Gavin Gordon - Trojan Ambassador (uncredited) *Judy Goren - Girl with Donkey (uncredited) *Cliff Gould - Nobleman (uncredited) *Bernie Gozier - Extra (uncredited) *Joe Gray - Palace Guard (uncredited) *Jaclynne Greene - Mother (uncredited) *Maia Gregory - Slave (uncredited) *Robert Griffin - High Priest (uncredited) *Mary Ann Griggs - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Jerry Groves - Slave (uncredited) *Lyn Guild - Slave (uncredited) *Frank Hagney - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Chuck Hamilton - Slave / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Kay Hammond - Grease Woman (uncredited) *Peter Hansen - Young Aide (uncredited) *Charmienne Harker - Court Lady / Cretan Lady (uncredited) *Michael Harris - Courtier (uncredited) *John Hart - Cretan Ambassador (uncredited) *Maurice Hart - Slave (uncredited) *Jean Harvey - Slave (uncredited) *Paul Harvey - Royal Physician (uncredited) *Edmund Hashim - Captain of the Guards / Officer / Captain of Trumpeters (uncredited) *Mary Ann Hawkins - Slave (uncredited) *Donald Hayne - God (Pillar of Fire) (voice) (uncredited) (rumored) *Helene Heigh - Court Lady (uncredited) *Len Hendry - Hebrew in Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Bob Herron - Courier (uncredited) *Herbert Heyes - Old Councillor (uncredited) *Salah Higazy - Sergeant (uncredited) *Hallene Hill - Old Woman (uncredited) *Ed Hinton - Taskmaster / Flagman (uncredited) *Patricia Hitchcock - Court Lady (uncredited) *Madeleine Taylor Holmes - Slave (uncredited) *Robert Hunter - Courier (uncredited) *Patricia Iannone - Granary Child (uncredited) *Delos Jewkes - God (voice) (uncredited) *Adele Cook Johnson - Court Lady (uncredited) *Lorna Jordon - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Eddie Kane - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Mary Ellen Kay - Court Lady in Pool (uncredited) *Max Keith - Nobleman (uncredited) *Robert Kendall - Slave Boy with Pigeons / Architect's Assistant (uncredited) *Don Kent - Captain of Tintyru (uncredited) *George Khoury - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *George Kilburn - Slave (uncredited) *Glen Kilburn - Hebrew at Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Walter Woolf King - Herald (uncredited) *Charlotte Knight - Slave (uncredited) *Mel Koontz - Ethiopian Witch Doctor (uncredited) *Walter Kray - Courtier (uncredited) *Frank Lackteen - Old Slave Praying (uncredited) *Ethan Laidlaw - Elder of Joseph (uncredited) *Harry Landers - Architect's Assistant / Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Bob LaVarre - Taskmaster (uncredited) *Anthony Lawrence - Slave (uncredited) *Norman Leavitt - Slave (uncredited) *Michael Legend - Courtier / Spearman (uncredited) *David Leonard - Elderly Treader (uncredited) *Carol LeVeque - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Harry Lewis - Slave (uncredited) *Frank Leyva - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Ronald Lisa - Slave (uncredited) *Tony Louis - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Jerry Lucas - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate / Jailer (uncredited) *Don Lynch - Officer / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Emmett Lynn - Old Slave / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Herbert Lytton - Sethi's Attendant / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Casey MacGregor - Slave (uncredited) *Barry Macollum - Slave / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Terry MacRae - Courtier / Slave (uncredited) *Ralph Major - Spearman (uncredited) *Larue Malouf - Hebrew Girl at Sphinx (uncredited) *Sharon Manns - Girl with Water Bag / Hebrew Girl at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Tony Marcos - Treasury Guard (uncredited) *Michael Mark - Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Old Man Who Blesses Moses (uncredited) *Anthony Marsh - Slave / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Saul Martell - Slave (uncredited) *Jack Mather - High Priest (uncredited) *Ricky McGough - Boy (uncredited) *Frank McMahon - Slave (uncredited) *Albert P. Meissner - Hebrew at Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Madge Meredith - Slave (uncredited) *John Milford - Attendant to Trojan Ambassador / Young Father (uncredited) *Joyce Miller - Court Lady (uncredited) *Miliza Milo - Slave (uncredited) *Nico Minardos - Courtier (uncredited) *Gordon Mitchell - Egyptian Guard (uncredited) *Steve Mitchell - Slave (uncredited) *Julie Mitchum - Slave (uncredited) *John Mixon - Slave (uncredited) *Michael Moore - Father (uncredited) *Pat Moran - Slave (uncredited) *Neyle Morrow - Slave / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Standard Bearer / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Robin Morse - Pit Slave (uncredited) *Lorraine Moscati - Court Lady (uncredited) *Alix Nagy - Water Carrier / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Frank Nechero - Slave (uncredited) *Tom Nolan - Granary Child (uncredited) *Ron Nyman - Egyptian Guard (uncredited) *Vala Önengüt - Rameses (voice) (uncredited) *Inez Palange - Slave (uncredited) *Jacqueline Park - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Eugenia Paul - Hebrew Girl at Sphinx (uncredited) *Yvonne Peattie - Slave / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Edmund Penney - High Priest (voice) (uncredited) *Jon Peters - Boy on Donkey Crossing Red Sea (uncredited) *Preston Peterson - Slave (uncredited) *Greigh Phillips - Spearman / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Mary Ellen Popel - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Stanley Price - Slave Carrying Load (uncredited) *Elizabeth Prudhomme - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Vernon Rabar - Extra (uncredited) *Harry Rand - Courtier / Slave (uncredited) *Stuart Randall - Elder of Joseph (uncredited) *Ida Ratliff - Hebrew in Exodus (uncredited) *Marlee Sue Regen - Child Slave (uncredited) *Gloria Rhoads - Slave (uncredited) *Dawn Richard - Pharaoh's Daughter / Court Lady in Pool (uncredited) *Kent Lewis Richland - Slave Boy / Hebrew Boy at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Carlos Rivero - Slave (uncredited) *Mel Roberts - Little Boy in Exodus (uncredited) *Stephen Roberts - Councillor (uncredited) *George Robotham - Attendant (uncredited) *Ric Roman - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Victor Romito - Officer / Hebrew in Exodus / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Mickey Roth - Officer (uncredited) *Linda Sue Rowen - Little Girl at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *James H. Russell - Slave (uncredited) *Paul Salata - Amalekite (uncredited) *Joan Samuels - Pharaoh's Court Dancer (uncredited) *Serena Sande - Hebrew Girl at Sphinx (uncredited) *Archie Savage - Ethiopian (uncredited) *Carl Saxe - Amalekite / High Priest (uncredited) *Jefferson Searles - Hebrew Toward Corridor / Slave (uncredited) *Ister Shatta - Slave (uncredited) *Naomi Shaw - Slave (uncredited) *Kathryn Sheldon - Old Hebrew Woman Kneading Bread at Moses' House / Hebrew in Exodus (uncredited) *Hal Sherman - Slave (uncredited) *Mary Shriver - Hebrew Grandmother In Exodus (uncredited) *Mike Sill - Golden Calf Bearer (uncredited) *Mickey Simpson - Overseer Watching from Door (uncredited) *Marc Snegoff - (uncredited) *Marc Snow - Slave (uncredited) *Robert St. Claire - Hebrew at Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Charles Stevens - Slave (uncredited) *Emilie Stevens - Hebrew in Dathan's Tent (uncredited) *Robert Stevenson - Courtier (uncredited) *Bob Stratton - Nobleman (uncredited) *Carl 'Alfalfa' Switzer - Slave (uncredited) *Irene Tedrow - Extra (uncredited) *Hy Terman - Slave (uncredited) *Ken Terrell - Amalekite (uncredited) *Arthur Tookoian - Fan Bearer (uncredited) *Pat Tribble - Woman (uncredited) *Patricia Turner - Hebrew at Rameses' Gate (uncredited) *Julian Upton - Spearman (uncredited) *Connie Van - Slave (uncredited) *Robert Vaughn - Spearman / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Louise Volding - Slave (uncredited) *Bunny Warner - Little Girl (uncredited) *Joan Warner - Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Paul Weber - Architect / Hebrew at Dathan's Tent / Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Alan Wells - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor (uncredited) *Paul Wexler - Hebrew at Crag and Corridor / Hebrew at Golden Calf (uncredited) *Dan White - Slave (uncredited) *Loray White - Nubian Slave (uncredited) *Marilyn Winston - Granary Child (uncredited) *Harry Woods - Officer (uncredited) *Norman Wright - Assyrian Ambassador (uncredited) *Than Wyenn - Slave (uncredited) *Stephen Wyman - Nobleman (uncredited) *Guy Zanette - Slave (uncredited) *Fred Zendar - Slave / Taskmaster (uncredited) Category:Bible Category:Biblical Epic Category:Cast of Thousands Category:1959 Category:Epic Category:Moses Category:Ancient Israel Category:Israel Category:Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plagues